vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Jonas
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the Witch, Jonas Martin. Jonas and his son Luka Martin had a deal with Elijah where they would help him kill Klaus, if, in exchange, he would return Jonas' daughter Greta Martin, who was in Klaus' service, to them. Their alliance was broken in The Dinner Party when Elijah was daggered by Elena. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In the episode Katerina, it was revealed that Elijah and Jonas were working together when Elijah compelled the vampire Slater to kill himself to tie up his loose ends. Jonas seemed bothered by this, and asked, "Was it really necessary?" but Elijah insisted it had to be done, because he had delivered his message to the Salvatores. In The Sacrifice, Jonas was seen in the Gilbert house, where he stole several personal belongings of Elena's, including a hairbrush, in order to do a locator spell for Elijah. Elijah asked Jonas how the spell worked, so Jonas took his hand and instructed him to relax his mind and look for her. Once Elijah had done so, he figured out that Elena was back at Slater's with Rose, and managed to get there just in time to kill the vampires who had come to collect the doppelgänger for Klaus and save Elena and Damon. When Elijah returned, Jonas asked Elijah how his trip went, and Elijah explained that while he did find her, he also ran into one of the brothers who had "killed" him. Jonas assumed that Elijah didn't let him live to talk about it, but Elijah instead admitted that he let them go, because he knew Damon and Stefan would die before they let Elena come to harm. In Daddy Issues, Jonas asked Bonnie Bennett to meet with him and Luka to try to get her on their side. He assured her that Elijah was a man of his word and would keep his end of the deal to keep Elena's loved ones protected. Still, Bonnie didn't believe him. However, Jonas later proved himself by coming to the rescue of Damon, Stefan, and Caroline when the werewolves attacked the vampires. Before he left, Jonas stated, "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld." He then turned to the werewolf, Tyler Lockwood, and instructed him to warn his "friends" that they should leave town as soon as possible when they woke up. A few days afterward, Bonnie used her magic to get information out of Luka Martin, Jonas's son, about Elijah's plan for Elena. Luka unwittingly admitted to Bonnie that both Jonas and Luka were working together with Elijah to kill Klaus, and in return for their help, Elijah had promised to return Jonas's daughter, Greta Martin, who they believed had been taken prisoner by Klaus. Luka also revealed that Klaus was searching for a way to undo his curse without the doppelgänger by forcing generations of witches to help him over the centuries, including Luka's sister. When Bonnie asked how they were planning to kill Klaus, Luka explained that Klaus would be vulnerable after the sacrifice, and that they would be able to kill him then. This caused Bonnie to realize that the three had always intended for Elena to die in the sacrifice, which Luka confirmed.. In The Dinner Party, Elijah attended a dinner party at the Salvatore Boarding House, where he was daggered (and accidentally undaggered) by Alaric Saltzman. Afterward, Elijah rushed over to Jonas' house to ask him to do another locator spell to find Elena so he could take her into his own possession. Meanwhile, Jonas, having realized what Bonnie had done to read Luka's thoughts, went to the Gilbert house, where he found Bonnie and Jeremy. He used magic to telekinetically pin Jeremy to the wall so he couldn't intervene when he took Bonnie's magic from her. Before he left, he told her, "If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me." He then left and told Elijah where Elena was. Elijah went to the Gilbert lake house, where he used a handful of stones to smash the front door down. Elijah informed Elena that their deal was off, but he couldn't take her because she refused to invite him in. She convinced him to maintain their deal by stabbing herself in the stomach with the dagger, and when Elijah came to heal her, she used the dagger on him and neutralized him. Afterward, Elijah's incapacitated body was moved to the cellar of the boarding house. In The House Guest, after Elijah was neutralized, Stefan decided it would be a good idea to get Luka and Jonas on their side in their fight against Klaus, and asked Bonnie to set up a meeting between them so they could convince the Martins that they were all on the same side. Bonnie, Stefan, Luka and Jonas met at the Grill. Luka asked them where Elijah was, so Stefan was honest and informed them that they daggered him. He continued on to assure them that they wanted the same thing, and that they wanted to help the Martins do what Elijah was helping them do. They manage to get Jonas to admit that they were looking for a witch burial ground so they could channel enough power to kill Klaus. However, once the Martins left, they decided it would be better for them to revive Elijah and have him kill Stefan and Damon instead. To do this, they join their power to send Jonas in the form of an astral projection to the boarding house to undagger Elijah. Luka arrived there, totally invisible, and headed straight toward the cellar to undagger Elijah. Unfortunately for him, Katherine happened to be down there grabbing a blood bag and sensed his presence; when she went to check on Elijah, she saw an invisible force trying to pull out the dagger and lunged forward to hold down the dagger so it couldn't be removed. Though Luka initially believed it to be Elena, Jonas informed him that it was actually Katherine, and instructed him to find a stake and kill her. Luka managed to break a table and stab Katherine in the stomach with it, but since it didn't kill her, she was able to alert Damon, who used a blowtorch that caught Luka's astral form and actual body to burn up in flames, killing him. Damon sent Stefan to Jonas to deal with him, as they knew he was trying to get Elijah back, but Jonas, so distraught over the loss of his son, used a pain infliction spell to neutralize Stefan before setting out to find Elena to turn over to Klaus himself. He ended up at the Grill, where Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Jenna had gone to have a girls night. He ran into Bonnie, who immediately said, "`m so sorry about Luka. We never wanted that to happen. but let us help you get your daughter back." However, Jonas insisted that only Elijah could do that, and when Bonnie refused to tell him where Elena was, he used his magic to knock her out and set fire to the bar. He was then attacked by Caroline to give Katherine (posing as Elena) and Stefan enough time to get away, but used pain infliction spells to neutralize her. When Matt saw him attacking Caroline and tried to protect her, Jonas stabbed him in the throat. He tracked "Elena" back to the Gilbert house, where he cornered her in the bathroom; unbeknownst to him, it was Katherine, and she attacked him and fed on him to the point that they thought he was dead. Bonnie went to shut his eyes for him, but he stayed alive just long enough to give her her powers back and give her the information as to kill Klaus. Elijah was later revived by Elena in The Last Dance, after Klaus nearly killed Bonnie and Damon lied to her about Bonnie's plan to fake her death. In Klaus, when Elijah and Elena were talking at the Lockwood mansion, Elijah mentioned Jonas when he said, "So, I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us," forcing Elena to admit that they weren't. It was later revealed that Jonas' daughter Greta, who they believed was captured by Klaus, had actually been working with him willingly the whole time, making Jonas' alliance with Elijah have been for nothing. Greta was later killed during the sacrifice in The Sun Also Rises by Damon, presumably ending Jonas' branch of the Martin witch line. Quotes Season Two :Jonas: "Was it, really?" :Elijah: "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won’t be long now." :(They look at each other) :- Katerina ---- :Elijah: "So, how exactly does this spell work?" :Jonas: "Give me your hand. Place it here." :Jonas: "Now take my hand. Close your eyes. Relax your mind, and look for her." :Jonas: "You saw her, didn't you?" :Elijah: "I know exactly where she is." :Elijah: "Where`s Luka?" :Jonas: "Asleep." :Elijah: "Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run-in with one of the brothers that killed me." :Jonas: "I assume he didn't live to tell about it." :Elijah: "Actually, I spared him. He`d die before he let anything happen to her. They both would. She`ll be kept safe." :Jonas: "For now." :Elijah: "Well, that`s precisely what we need her to be. Safe." :- The Sacrifice. ---- :Jonas: "What happened?" :Elijah: "I need you to go and find Elena. Now." :- The Dinner Party ---- :Jonas: (to Luka) "Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with." :Jonas: (to Luka) "Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind." :Jonas: (to Luka) "Elijah. You'll sense him. Stay focused." :Jonas: (to Bonnie) "They killed Elijah and they killed Luka. And my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." :- The House Guest ---- :Elijah: (to Elena) "So I assume, that the Martin witches are no longer with us." :- Klaus ---- See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship